kolarisfandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 1
MONKEY WRENCH Core Audience Men and Women Target Market ^ ages 15-30 How do they typically engage with media? Social media, streaming services, YouTube, Internet Applications. Basic Concept When the mother of all created the universe, she gave birth to trillions of stars. Some stars were big enough to create their own children called planets. Each planet has their own god. Our story takes place in the Bolis Solar System, where 5 planets revolve around the sun, Kolaris. The story follows Azeal, the god of the planet Norya. Azeal was the runt of the litter, always picked on for not being as grand as the other planets. Azeal is also the only one of the gods to not make their own creation. He stole all the species from the other planets. It’s not that he doesn’t want to create his own species, it’s that he can’t figure out how. One day, Azeal makes a bet with Gore, the god of the biggest planet in the solar system and the closet to the sun. The bet was to have Azeal make his own species or he’ll have to merge his planet with Gore’s. Azeal tried and tried but couldn’t figure it out. He lost the bet and had to give up his planet but in a last stitch effort, used all his power to create… something. But Azeal didn’t know the extent of his power and caused a rift in the gravitational pole of Gurn, causing it to collide with the Sun. In doing so, the sun expanded immediately destroying 3 of the 5 planets. The Hero - Azeal The Physical Goal – To create his own species. The Emotional Goal – To make a name for himself. Personal Obstacle – Not being able to hone his power. The pressure he’s receiving from the other gods. The Villain - Gore Justification – Gore is the biggest and oldest of the gods. He thinks he has a right to pick on everybody else, as any older brother would. Locations 1. Norya. The home planet of Azeal. Still in its early days of creation, it’s more of a safe haven for Azeal. 2. Gurn. The home planet of Gore. Established for a couple hundred thousand year. The planet is home to all the first lizard species. The surface of the planet is uninhabitable, so all the creatures live underground. 3. The spirit world. Where the gods of the planet communicate. They manifest themselves above their planet and speak to each other. Logline After placing a bet with his older brother, the god Azeal must make his own species or risk losing everything he’s worked for. Medium – Animated short film Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium? The focus of the story isn’t about the gods of the planet, it’s about the sun. An animated short film gives us room to explore different ways of showing how the sun started dying. With no budget, we wouldn’t be able to pull this off live action. Although it might be an interesting novel or even comic book, I think a short film would be the best way to make this story. Platform – Digital Media Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium Digital Media apps like Youtube and Vimeo are great ways of starting your IP. There’s countless times where you’re lost in the rabbit hole and end up finding great content. It’s also extremely accessible. Additive Comprehension 1. Origin Story? – How the sun was started dying. How the inhabitants were created. 5. Storyworld Reveal? – How the sun started dying. How the surrounding planets died. An look at an early Norya, where the world was still evolving. Bowl of Serial 1. One-Off Story